


All I ask

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Sad, Sad Fluff, This Is Sad, but also cute, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: The night before Rosa goes to prison and Gina comes. Inspired by All I ask by Adele





	All I ask

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to 'All I ask' by Adele for a better sad experience

After the judge had declared Rosa and Jake guilty they both were allowed 24 hours to prepare and they had to arrive to their according prison facility before that time span or they would be convicted also for running from the law. 

Jake left with Amy who cried in silence as she held his hand close to her chest.   
Meanwhile Rosa left alone, she took her stuff, rode her motorcycle home and cried her eyes out until the clock hit midnight. After that she figured she would enjoy her last hours of freedom doing what she likes so she sat down to watch TV but not really pay attention to it. 

Arlo curled by her side, the dog probably felt that his owner was leaving and it was as sad for him as it was for Rosa to leave him with her mother. Pimento had been texting her nonstop on her burner phone. He said something about a house and about scorpions; Rosa couldn’t even pay attention so she just hung up on him.   
How could she keep lying to herself? She didn’t even like him anymore, that man was a burden, a fast love with way too much passion on both sides. 

It was 2:30 am when someone knocked on her door, Rosa was confused because just 2 people knew where she lives and she’s pretty sure that the captain has more important matters at the moment, so she put the glass of whiskey on the table and moved slowly trying to not wake up the dog.

She didn’t even look or asked to see who was it, the detective was too tired and if it was someone trying to rob her or kill her they might as well do it, she was done with life. But the person on the other side of the door was someone she didn’t expect to see. 

“Gina” Rosa said and she wanted to add more to it but she saw how the shorter woman’s eye were red and full of tears so instead she moved to the side letting her friend enter the apartment. Gina walked towards the living room and she stood there, her face looking down, hair falling from the sides and her arms holding her own self as if she was going to break. “Gina, are you okay?”

“No” Gina answered with breaking voice as she moved her head to the sides. “Are you okay?” She returned the question turning to look at the detective straight into the eyes.

That’s when Rosa knew what this was about, she had seen how Gina stared at her as she left the jury building, Rosa knew that Gina’s eyes begged her to stay, to go through it together because Rosa also knew how Gina felt about her. 

It was no secret for them. They had slept together on multiple occasions after they got drunk. They even spent the day together after that and Rosa loved having the civilian administrator around but she was not ready to be public or to be in a serious relationship whatsoever, so they ended it. Rosa screamed, Gina screamed and both cried after going on separate ways, things were awkward for a while but then Pimento came around and he was the perfect rebound, still Rosa hated herself because she heard Gina crying in Babylon every day for 2 months after their fallout. 

“No, I’m not okay” Rosa told her honestly as she avoided Gina’s beautiful clear eyes. “Do you want whiskey or something?” the detective said while pointing at the glass of unfinished liquor on the coffee table. But Gina just moved her head to the sides saying no. It was the first time Rosa had seen her turn down a drink. 

“I want to be with you tonight” Gina said going straight to the point because at this moment she couldn’t walk her way around it, she knew this could be the last night for them and she wanted to be clear about her feelings. 

“Gina I-“ Rosa started but Gina interrupted 

“Don’t tell me it’s not a good idea because you know” Gina paused and walked closer to the detective until she took her by the wrists “You know this is the last night we have together before you go far away for 15 years and… I can’t… I really can’t.” She took another pause to try and hold back more tears but after taking a loud breath she continued “I don’t want to regret not being true to myself and letting you go. I can’t, it would kill me”

Rosa looked straight up, not wanting to look at the woman holding her wrists, she had started crying too, she knew Gina was telling the truth and honestly she had never seen Gina being so open about her feelings. Rosa knew how uncomfortable it was for her, how she never really learnt to express her emotions the right way, of course the detective felt guilty for not being as brave. 

“Rosa, look at me” Gina said grabbing Rosa’s face and making her look down to meet her eyes “No one will know, this is just you and me but please let me stay with you. I don’t want to have sex or anything I just want to sleep in between your arms and remember how you feel close to me” Gina’s thumb caressed her check as she spoke “Allow me to have that so I can live by when you’re gone. “ 

After she said that Rosa broke down crying, because she wanted the same, she admitted to herself how much she wanted to feel Gina’s body, to remember the beat of her heart, her smell and the softness of her plump lips. Rosa just nodded and kept nodding until Gina grabbed her face with both hand and kissed her on the lips with tenderness.

 

They left to Rosa’s bedroom and closed the door behind them so Arlo wouldn’t come in at the middle of their slumber. Then they changed clothes in silence; Rosa put on some sweatpants and kept her sports bra on meanwhile Gina grabbed lose shorts and one NYPD shirt that had Rosa’s last name on the back of it. “Can I keep it?” Gina had asked shyly as she got under the covers.

“Of course you can” Rosa told her as she too got into bed. 

The detective laid facing the ceiling, afraid of getting closer to her ‘friend’ and Gina stood the same way for a few minutes but with great courage she moved to lay her head against Rosa’s neck as she always did. She loved how Rosa smelled and how warm her skin was, plus that position was perfect for her to hug the detective and for the detective to hug her back. 

But as more minutes went by and Rosa was still stiff Gina pushed herself up with one hand and she looked down at the other woman. “Rosie” she half whispered “All I ask if this is the last night with you, hold me like I’m more than just a friend…”

Rosa chuckled out of nowhere “Did you just quote Adele?” She said and Gina giggled too as she mouthed a ‘maybe’. “Okay, come here” Rosa said making a ‘come here’ motion with her hands. Gina’s smile grew and she laid down exactly where she was a moment ago. 

Now Rosa was holding Gina’s waist and their legs were intertwined, their bodies pressing and both of their heartbeats were quite loud and fast. Rosa played with Gina’s hair and kissed the top of her head repeatedly because that’s the best way for her partner to fall asleep, meanwhile Gina as she fell into slumber, left soft kisses on Rosa’s neck that sent shivers to the detective but also relaxed her so much.

Gina fell asleep in less than 20 minutes but Rosa decided to stay awake as much as she could and enjoy the feeling of Gina close to her. ‘I will have a lot time to sleep in prison’ she convinced herself because she needed to enjoy every single second left she had with the woman of her dreams.

She also decided that if she ever got out of that hell-hole and if Gina was still waiting for her she will marry her and their first dance will be to ‘All I Ask’ by Adele.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave me kudos or a comment if you want


End file.
